Justice League (Justice League: Gods and Monsters)
In an alternate universe, the Justice League is a super-powered, anti-terrorist group that maintains order on Earth. History ''Justice League: Gods And Monsters Some time later, the Justice League participated in a mission to retrieve files stolen from President Waller by a terrorist organization. They discovered the terrorists were using a bunker below the Kasnian embassy in Metropolis. They forced their way rather than wait for Trevor and dispatched the terrorists before the files could be sent. Almost 50 were killed. The Justice League garnered a 22% approval rating domestically and 29% worldwide. Superman didn't think relations were getting any better with the government and believed they needed to start considering their options. The League soon became embroiled in Will Magnus' vision to change the world by linked all minds on the planet with his Nanite Bomb. Magnus had the means of distrbution with microscopic Boom Tubes but lacked a power source. He came to discover the space ship Superman came to Earth in as an infant was suitable. The ship, however, was nestled within the Tower of Justice. Magnus came up with an elaborate plan to gain access to the ship. He sent three of his robot creations to start assassinating scientists he worked with on Project Fair Play, a secret government program aimed at neutralizing the League if necessary. These robots would mimic each member of the League and implicate them in the murders. Taking advantage of the already existing tensions, Magnus would pit the government against the League and take advantage of the chaos. Victor Fries was killed by the Batdroid near the Arctic Circle then Ray Palmer a few days later upstate from Gotham City by the Wonderdroid then a couple days later, Silas Stone by the Superdroid. The day after Stone's death, Batman analyzed the murders of the scientists and Superman realized the League was being framed. Batman went to Stone's office at Gotham University to check his files, Superman invited Lois Lane to the Tower for spin control, and Wonder Woman approached Steve Trevor for the findings of the forensics report. President Waller recommended the League should volunteer on their own to speak to the authorities but Superman wasn't having any of it. Most of the remaining scientists from Fair Play gathered at Karen Beecher's mansion in the country to figure out their next move together. Batman eavesdropped on them. The three droids arrived and killed everyone. As part of his plan, Magnus was incinerated within an inch of his life and Platinum, still disguised as his wife Tina, faked its death at the hands of the Wonderdroid. Batman and later Superman and Wonder Woman tried to intervene but failed to save anyone. The droids boomed away. Superman heard Magnus' faint heartbeat and took him back to the Tower. Unsure if he would even recover and still unaware of what was happening, the League had no coice but to ask for help from the last scientist involved with Fair Play, Dr. Luthor. However, as soon as Superman left Luthor's ship, the Superdroid boomed in and blew it up. President Waller played to Magnus' plan and sanctioned Fair Play. She authorized Trevor to demand the League's surrender. Trevor amassed a small force and surrounded the Tower. During the stand off, Magnus' five robots infiltrated the Tower with the Nanite Bomb just before Batman raised a protective field around the building. Platinum and Tin took care of Batman and restrained him as Superman and Wonder Woman battled Trevor's forces outside. Platinum injected a solution of organic nanites into Magnus and completely revived him. As the battle shifted in Trevor's favor, Dr. Luthor boomed in. He managed to teleport in time but couldn't get into the Tower and stop Magnus. Luthor explained Magnus was the real threat. Trevor, Superman, and Wonder Woman quickly assaulted the Tower's field. Superman's attacks rocked the Tower enough for Batman to engineer his escape and power down the field. Superman challenged the droids, merged as one, and fought them throughout Metropolis. Batman and Wonder Woman fought Magnus and Platinum respectively. Superman burned out the droids' Mother Boxes and melted them in magma deep below the city. Wonder Woman boomed Platinum into the Sun. Batman learned Magnus was endowed with abilities by the nanites but beat him to a pulp. With 17 seconds left before the bomb detonated, Batman tried in vain to shut it down. Wonder Woman took out the computer with her sword but the ship's core was destabilized. Superman returned in time and pulled the ship into space where it safely detonated. Magnus realized the error his ways and killed himself by deactivating the nanites within him. A week later, the clean up effort in Metropolis continued. The world, the city and even Lois Lane readjusted their opinions of the Justice League, who saved the world at a terrible risk to themselves. Lane admitted she was grateful they were around to protect the world. Superman revealed he was considering some reforms like no more political ties and no more killing. Wonder Woman departed with Luthor to return home and confront her unsettled past. Before leaving, Luthor returned the original files from Superman's ship and revealed Kryptonian science had dramatic applications on Earth in fields such as medicine, engineering, and physics. Batman and Superman went to work right away on their new "science project." Members *Superman (Leader) *Batman *Wonder Woman Gallery ''Justice League: Gods And Monsters Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 10.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 9.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 8.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 7.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 6.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 5.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 4.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 3.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 2.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman horrified JLG&M .png tumblr_nmawlqK9ZE1rr0x4wo5_1280.png Justice League & Steve Trevor JLG&M .png Justice League JLG&M 01.png Justice League JLG&M 02.png Justice League JLG&M 03.png Justice League JLG&M 04.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 1.png Superman Batman Wonder Woman horrified JLG&M.png Superman & Batman seeing Luthor & Wonder Woman off JLG&M.png Wonder Woman Batman Supermanl JLG&M.png Justice League JLG&M 05.png See Also *Justice League Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters Characters Category:Superhero teams Category:Justice League Teams